


Friends are People Who Laugh Together

by SingingCookie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: During Canon, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingCookie/pseuds/SingingCookie
Summary: A relaxed moment after a mission...





	Friends are People Who Laugh Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is something I wrote like five years ago based off the prompt "if someone ate the last sea-salt ice cream bar". Figured I may as well post another KH fic since BnHA has sort of taken over my life lol
> 
> It's pretty short but hopefully you guys enjoy it regardless

Laughter rebounded throughout the Station Plaza, echoing all the way down from the ledge of the clock tower where two cloaked people sat. The smaller of the two shoving the other’s arm playfully. “It’s not that funny, Roxas!”

“Oh, c’mon, that was  _really_  funny.” He held his other arm up and away from his companion, just to ensure he wouldn’t lose his grip on the pale blue bar. “C’mon, Xion: that Heartless practically carried you away!” His head turned away as laughter escaped from him again.

She pursed her lips, frowning at her supposed “friend” before she lightly smacked the back of his spiky-haired head. “That’s exactly why it’s  _not_  funny, you doofus,” she said before looking away herself and biting down on her ice cream. She did not look back to see his open-mouthed shock at her (hardly) harmful slap. “What if it did carry me away, huh? Wouldn’t be so funny then would it?”

"Well…” He considered this as he looked toward the familiar sunset before them. As funny as it was that the Air Battler had caught the girl as she had tried to attack it… “I guess I’d be pretty worried,” he admitted.

Xion paused in her ferocious gnawing of the ice cream to look back at him, relieved that he would have been at least somewhat concerned. “But it’d still be pretty funny once I got you back,” he mused only to make her start fuming again.

“Hmph! Who asked you anyway?!”

“Uh, you did? Just now!” He frowned at the messy black hair that met his eyes while she was turned the other way, sticking her nose up. “‘Sides, you’d do the same thing!“

"Pft, you know that’s not true I’d totally be—”

“COULD YA KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE?”

The friends froze in their spots, exchanging a curious look, before staring down to the plaza below. “Axel?” Roxas wondered.

Sure enough, they get see the vibrant red of his hair contrasting with the black of their Organization’s uniform. The red lines that were his hair moved back and forth before he shouted, “You’re gonna catch the whole town’s attention you keep that up! Didn’t anyone tell you this was a  _stealth_  operation?”

The boy was about to shout back when his friend made Corridor appear to get up to the tower. “‘Sides, we got somethin’ more important to deal with,” he said, now just around the tower’s corner.

“More important?” Xion repeated, looking back for their friend to appear around the corner.

“Yeah! The sweets shop ran outta ice cream. Heh, don’t tell me you guys didn’t noti…” He rounded the corner just in time to see Xion poorly attempt to hide her popsicle behind her back, while Roxas quickly pulled his own out of his mouth. Then the man’s eyes narrowed.

“Uhhh, it’s not what it looks like,” Roxas insisted, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Axel folded his arms with a raised eyebrow and the boy reconsidered his statement. “Okay, it’s exactly what it looks like but—”

“Well, we figured she’d make more,” Xion shouted over him. “And maybe you’d take long enough for her to make more but…”

The redhead sighed as the two gave pointless apologies. “I guess it’s fine—that is if,” he corrected which made the teenagers frown, “one of you gives me your ice cream.”

“What? How’s that fair?”

“Take Roxas’s! He has more!” The blond looked back to Xion affronted with how she had handled that. She only scrunched her nose at him before looking back at Axel with a pout, adding, “ _And_  he was making fun of me…”

"You made fun of her?” Axel wondered, walking past them to his spot, snatching Roxas’ popsicle as he did. “For what?”

Roxas only glared at the girl who now had a smug grin on her face. “Y’know what I said ‘bout bein’ worried? I take it all back.”

“Oh, geez, if you’re gonna be that way about it just take mine,” she said, holding it out for him to take.

He blinked when the confection was put under his nose before asking, “Then was the point of sacrificing mine to Axel?!”

Then his laughter was the only one that the Station Plaza was spared from. “It’s not funny, guys!”


End file.
